


More Than Us (It's Everyone)

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Alicia Cross belongs to @EddyWritesAlicia finds a way to help a friend in need... and enjoy her woman's softer side for once.
Relationships: Galina "Red" Reznikov/Original Female Character(s), Natalie "Fig" Figueroa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	More Than Us (It's Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/gifts).



“You really think…”

“Yeah, the girl is broken Natalie, won’t do any harm to let Red make it better, and maybe then Puddin’ will stop falling apart so bad she can’t work… it’s a win/win…”

“Puddin?”

“She… used to only eat the pudding when she first got here, Red’s trying to convince her to eat…”

“So you nicknamed her Puddin?”

“Eh, wasn’t me but yeah, the name stuck.”

Alicia almost smirks when Natalie rolls her eyes.

“They behave themselves right?”

“Oh yeah, most of the girls do now, you’re welcome…”

“You really think it’ll help the kid?”

“Nat. She can’t get much worse, girl is skin and bone…”

“Red really took to Pavlova that much?”

“Yeah, it’s… kinda sweet except she still can’t really make the girl eat most days. Also gotta be honest, kid keeps waking me up with the screaming… please Nat, just let the kid have her girlfriend, before I go nuts…”

Natalie sighed then rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to get me fired…”

“I’m worth it.”

Despite herself Natalie laughs but agrees.

“Yeah, you are.”

The admittance is slightly soft, Natalie sighing again at the call from a local guard. 

“Guess it’s time I met Miss Pavlova… again.”

“You know she wouldn’t be such a mess if you’d give her to Red…”

“Okay fine, go find Resnikov, bring her to where the girl is…”

Natalie, despite herself, can’t help sighing when she sees the girl is hiding in the corner of her bunk, tearful and looking like she’s struggling. Despite all attempts she can’t get the girl to focus on her, much less calm down. 

Red, when she arrives, swears softly under her breath in Russian, pushing both McCullough and Figueroa aside to crouch with the girl, addressing her somewhat quietly, nodding when the girl answered her and smiling softly, stroking the girl’s cheek before leaning to kiss her forehead softly. Seeing the response that Red gets is enough to make Natalie think again. She might be easily irritated but she has to admit it’s clearly Reznikov can get through to the girl when nobody else can. 

“What happened?”

“Luschek.”

Red almost growls the word, standing and pulling the other woman to her feet, quick to steady the girl when she staggers a little, her smile small but clear when she strokes the girl’s back. 

“Keep that asshole out of the kitchen and put the girl with me. Please.”

Red pauses then adds a quieter…

“And don’t blame the kid if she eats the odd carrot, she’s starving…”

Natalie, despite wanting to protest it isn’t really her job, gives in, noting Alicia’s smirk and rolling her eyes as she walks back toward her office. She will order the two women a bed in the kitchen staff’s quarters, and see about rewarding the girls in couples who do behave… she will also see to it that Red and Puddin’, Reznikov and Pavlova, will be working together. 

Job done she calls via radio for McCullough to make the kid a sandwich, and be sure she eats it, her smile honest when Cross comes back in the door, shutting them in and locking it, before settling on her lap with a smirk. 

“Thanks Fig, you’re cute when you give a fuck…”


End file.
